My Adventures in the Sekirei Dimension
by Zachycards
Summary: {This is a continuation of "My Adventures With the Love Angels"} It has been about a year and a half since my adventures with the Love Angels in the Wedding Peach dimension ended. But, when I am suddenly visited in my dreams by someone who I thought had died, and given tasks for the Sekirei dimension, I am once again sent on another long journey. *Story sounds better than summary.*
1. An encounter with Fate

My Adventures in the Sekirei Dimension

Hello fellow Sekirei fans, this will be a continuation from the wedding peach self insert fanfic that I have not finished yet. So for now lets just pretend that I did finish my Wedding Peach self insert fanfic. Oh, and also, just to clarify, I still have my Sword of Bluebell and such, but I will look different this time. Oh, and before anyone asks me, yes I will be have the knowledge of the events before they happen in the anime. Before I start the first chapter here is the disclaimer. I do not own anything in this anime self insert fanfic except for Angel Bluebell, The Sword of Bluebell, and myself. I also do not own Sekirei in any way, any shape, or any for it does and will always belong to Sakurako Gokurakuin. So, now that the disclaimer has been said, let's move on to the first chapter.

Chapter 1: An encounter with "Fate"

Location: In my college dorm bedroom asleep in my bed

Time: 11:59 p.m.

It had been a somewhat long and strenuous day for me at my volunteer job, and I was just asleep in my bed and dreaming. Well, that's only if you count my recent "troublesome" endured adventure that I had had to go through as Angel Bluebell as an annoying dream. But anyway, there was something different that happened in this dream that I will never forget about, because it was this one occurrence, this one coincidental chance meeting of fate and circumstances, that would forever change the way I looked at one anime dimension in particular. Anyway, what happened was as one scene of my dream was about halfway done, it then suddenly stopped like it had been paused. Then the whole scene in front of me all at once seemed to brighten in intensity. The next thing that happened was that I was now surrounded by nothing but white. "W-What's going on?" I asked frantically as I looked around, expecting to see someone to answer my question. I then realized immediately that I was wearing a suit of armor that was strangely similar to what I had been wearing in the Wedding Peach dimension with the same big white angel wings protruding out of my back. The only differences were that the armor that I was now wearing was silver, I no longer had the small leg ring cufflink, mini skirt, or the blue pump shoes, and that my Sword of Bluebell was now in a sheathe that was attached securely to my right hip.

It was then that I heard a strangely familiar sounding female voice say from somewhere ahead of me "I have been waiting for you Angel Bluebell, I take it you first want to know who I am and why I have come here into your mind?" I first ended up responding to the familiar female's voice by actually identifying who she was, thanks to my knowledge of anime shows, that I acquired during my somewhat long absence from the anime dimensions. "Believe it or not, it isn't who you are that has me puzzled, I know from your voice that you can only be one particular individual, which is of course Sekirei Number 08 - Yume, otherwise known as "The Sekirei of Fate", so if we are going to discuss something along the lines of my involvement in the Sekirei Plan, protecting Sekirei Number 88 - Musubi, or anyone else in the Sekirei Plan, than I would really like to speak with you face to face Yume, if that's alright with you."

At first, I didn't hear an answer, but about 15 seconds after I had said my lengthy sentence, I began to see a familiar figure begin to emerge from out of the white abyss in front of me. I was shocked by how Yume didn't look at all different from how she looked in the anime, the only difference was that she was wearing the uniform of the Discipline Squad from when she and Sekirei Number 04 - Karasuba, had last worked together for M.B.I. After Yume was about a few feet away from where I was, she stopped and said "The reason why I have come here is because I have a few favors to ask of you, I need you to do whatever it takes in order to ensure that Musubi and any other Sekireis that her ashikabi wings is protected when they are fighting against any Sekireis that might prove difficult for them to fight one on one or as a group. Also, I need you to also do whatever it takes to make sure that any ashikabis that are caught by you trying to forcibly wing Sekireis are dealt with accordingly."

It was after Yume had said finished explaining all of this to me that I had than decided that it was than time to ask her a very important question, "wait a second, how am I supposed to use whatever measures that I feel is necessary when there are strict rules in place that state that I can't attack any Ashikabis, and also that I can't fight in a Sekirei battle because it is supposed to be a one on one battle?" I asked in a somewhat confused sounding tone of voice with a look of confusion clearly visible on my face. Yume quickly responded to my question by saying "I think the rules you are talking about only apply to those who are an Ashikabi or a Sekirei, and since you are neither one of those, the rules of the game don't apply to you, I however do recommend that you take some precautions when confronting a few of the Sekireis and Ashikabis." Yume said in response. "I just have one more question Yume" I said in a still somewhat confused sounding tone of voice, though not as noticeably audible as before. "Sure, what is it that seems to be bothering you?" Yume asked. "I was just wondering how I'm supposed to get to the sekirei world, I mean I'm not exactly sure to be honest?" I asked in response. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, once you wake up, you'll be near the spot where Musubi first met her Ashikabi, well, I wish you the best of luck Angel Bluebell, oh and remember to trust your knowledge of events" and once Yume had finished saying her last sentence, everything turned black and I blacked out. But right before I woke up again, I began to think to myself "I just hope that I can make a difference when it comes to going up against The Discipline Squad, but for now I need to focus on helping Minato wing and protect his Sekireis, well here we go, time to get started I guess" I thought to myself as my eyes slowly began to flutter open to reveal a deserted alleyway that I immediately noticed was not too far from where I knew Musubi would soon be.

It was when I had gotten up and dusted myself off that I noticed that I was no longer wearing the armor, I was dressed in normal japanese civillian attire, but I still had my Sword of Bluebell sheathed to my right hip. "I guess I'll try to use the sword a little later, but right now I still need to head for the Shinto Teito Rail Station" I thought to myself, since I knew that near one of the staircases that lead up to that station was where I needed to be. And with that thought in mind, I immediately unsheathed my Sword of Bluebell, and after making sure that no one else was around, I first said "I think it's about time I showed Hibiki and Hikari how to really 'put a shock through someone's system' I said with a smirk on my face, I then raised the Sword of Bluebell above my head in my left hand and shouted "Elegent Wedding Flower!", and once my transformation into my new silver armor clad love angel form was complete, I then turned my head up towards the top of the tall alleyway, spread my white angel wings wide, and then about a second or two later I took off into the sky and then about a split second after that, I took off in the direction to where I knew would end up taking me to my first encounter with Minato, Musubi, and of course, the two "nuisances", Hibiki and Hikari. And while I was nearing my destination, the only thing that I was thinking about was "For the love of everything that is sane, please don't make Hibiki and Hikari push me past my breaking point."

Zachycards: well there you have it, that is it for the first chapter. Just let me know what you think by leaving me a review. But, please remember that no flaming reviews are allowed under any circumstances at all.


	2. Putting A Shock To Someone's system P1

Hello everyone, and welcome to the second chapter of "My Adventures in the Sekirei Dimension". But before we start the second chapter, here is the important disclaimer. I do not own anything in this anime self insert fanfic except for Angel Bluebell, The Sword of Bluebell, and myself. I also do not own Sekirei in any way, any shape, or any form, it does and will always belong to Sakurako Gokurakuin. So, now that the disclaimer has been said, let's move on to the second chapter.

Chapter 2: Putting A "Shock" To Someone's System (Part 1)

Location: On approach to the Shinto Teito Rail Station (about 25 seconds before my arrival)

Time: 3:09 p.m and 30 seconds (about 45 seconds before the arrival of Hibiki and Hikari, and about 30 seconds before the arrival of Minato and the appearance of Musubi).

It had been about maybe 30 seconds or what seemed like it may have even been less than that since I had departed the tall alleyway, and had started to fly off in the direction towards the Shinto Teito Rail Station. But, it was when I was about 10 seconds away from reaching my destination that I suddenly heard a very familiar female voice in my mind "So, here is what I would like you to do when you arrive at the staircase before Musubi's Ashikabi arrives there, I would like you to hide behind the first pillar that is closest to the staircase, and then, when you feel it is necessary to intervene against Hibiki and Hikari, you may do so" the familiar female voice said. "Yume, is that you?" I asked in a somewhat audibly confused sounding tone of voice while I still focused on landing safely at my destination when I arrived there. "Yes, it is, I'm just going to be here in your mind just in case you need me to give you some advice" Yume said in response.

It was about 8 seconds after Yume had finished her last sentence that I finally saw my destination within sight. I then stopped flying right near the staircase where I knew I needed to be, I then quickly descended to the ground, and as luck would have it, I had landed right next to a pillar of the railroad bridge that was probably no less than maybe 5 feet from the spot where I knew my first encounter with Minato, Musubi, and Hibiki and Hikari would soon unfold. I then quickly hid right behind the pillar so that I would not be seen by anyone, and thankfully, the pillar was big enough to cover me and my big white angel wings, but that was only because I had my wings extended straight behind my body.

It was then that I looked to my left, since I was expecting to see Minato coming down the staircase that I was looking at right about now, and sure enough, as I looked towards the middle of the staircase, that was when I spotted Minato. "Okay, from what I can easily remember, I now have about roughly 25 seconds before Hibiki and Hikari arrive and attack Musubi, I guess I had better be at the ready" I thought to myself as I held my Sword of Blubell in a position where it was actually pulled back to the point of where the bottom of the handle where my left hand was almost touching my right shoulder, and I was also actually pointing the flat part of the bottom of the handle right at the roof where I knew would be the place Hibiki and Hikari would attack Musubi from.

It was then that I looked out of the corner of my eye, and that's when I saw that Minato had just made it a few feet in front of the edge of the botto of the staircase. I then heard an all too familiar voice almost scream very loudly from above me and Minato "Ahhh, get out of the way please!" It was then that Minato looked up and saw what he thought was a very strangely dressed girl falling very quickly towards him from the sky. Burt I knew far too well what this meant, "Well, I guess that's the first sign of what's to transpore I guess" I said to myself quietly with a very all to knowing sigh that ended up following the sentence.

Zachycards: well there you have it, that is it for the second chapter. I am very sorry that I had to leave it in a cliffhanger, but I promise you that I will try and get part 2 written and posted as soon as I possibly can. As usual, just let me know what you think by leaving me a review. But, please remember that no flaming reviews are allowed under any circumstances at all.


	3. Putting A Shock To Someone's system P2

Hello everyone, and welcome to the third chapter of "My Adventures in the Sekirei Dimension". But before we start the third chapter, here is the usual important disclaimer. I do not own anything in this anime self insert fanfic except for Angel Bluebell, The Sword of Bluebell, and myself. I also do not own Sekirei in any way, any shape, or any form, it does and will always belong to Sakurako Gokurakuin. So, now that the disclaimer has been said, let's move on to the third chapter

Chapter 3: Putting A "Shock" To Someone's System (Part 2)

Location: Still hiding behind the pillar near the staircase of the Shinto Teito Rail Station, at the ready, and waiting for the arrival of Hibiki and Hikari

Time: 3:09 p.m and 59 seconds (about 1 second before the appearance of Musubi and about 16 seconds before the arrival of Hibiki and Hikari and my first intervention with the two of them)

It had been maybe not more then 1 second since I had first spotted Musubi falling very quickly towards Minato that I then saw the obvious next thing happen. Although Minato had in fact seen the girl falling towards him, and had just reacted by displaying a look of what I could basically tell was either shock or just plain alarm, I knew that at this point for him, trying to avoid being hit was not available to him at all. Anyway, after about I would say probably a quarter of a second after Minato had displayed the expression on his face, the girl ended up smashing into him from what I could only tell was probably head first, and of course when Musubi ended up smashing into Minato, he was knocked down.

It was then, which was after Minato had woken up and after the girl had gotten off of him that I realized that I really had to focus now on intervening at the right time. "Okay , I really need to time this just right, and just to make extra sure that I can deflect the lightning bolts that either Number 11 or Number 12 try to launch at Musubi, I will have a special surprise deflection attack in store for them both if they try to launch the bolt while I am not able to react fast enough" I said with a smirk on my face as I now changed the blade position of my Sword of Bluebell so that the blade was still behind me and on my right shoulder, but the flat bottom part of the handle was now pointed directly in front of where I knew the first bolt of lightning would hit the ground near Musubi and Minato. I then turned my attention one more time to the roof of the building where I had originally had been meaning to attack with my sword, and sure enough, there on the roof of the building were the two twin lightning Sekireis, Hibiki and Hikari, and as luck would have it, Hibiki had her right arm stretched out, and was now preparing to launch a sneak attack lightning bolt at Musubi and Minato. About a split second later Hibiki launched her lightninh bolt. "Oh boy, Hibiki does not realize how bad a blunder she just made, oh well, I think it's about time I 'stepped in and made the odds of this battle a little more even'" I said with a smirk on my face.

It was then that I then slightly shouted out "Saint Bluebell...Lightning Sword...Strike Interception!" and about a split second later, I then swung my Sword of Bluebell from my right shoulder to the spot where I knew the lightning would soon hit, and sure enough, thanks to my quick thinking and planning, a very large, very tall, and very wide bolt of white and yellow colored lightning shot from the very tip of my Sword of Bluebell, and ended up literally shooting out in front of where Musubi and Minato were still completely unaware of what was going on above them on the rooftop, well, that is until they heard the crackling sound of lightning and turned around to see what looked like a very strange, large, tall, and wide bolt of lightning that had seemed to have literally sprung up from out of nowhere.

Meanwhile, on the rooftop, Hibiki and Hikari were fuming, well, Hibiki was fuming more so than Hikari, but that's beside the point. Anyway, Hibiki ended up saying to Hikari about something that I think had something to do with the current situation but I honestly didn't care at the moment about them. But, unfortunately that suddenly changed when Musubi looked up in the direction of Hibiki and Hikari, and that was when I knew that now would be as good a time as any to properly introduce myself. And so, with that thought in mind, I quietly stepped out from behind the pillar, disabled the interception strike shield, and quickly walked over to where Musubi and Minato were.

It was when I was directly in front of Musubi and had turned my head upwards to look at Hibiki and Hikari on the rooftop of the building that I knew that introducing myself was now. "If either of you two on the roof are wondering who it was that was responsible for that so called 'white and yellow light show' a few moments ago, then you can thank me for that, allow me to introduce myself, I go by several names, you two will remember me as Angel Bluebell." I said as a smirk slowly started to become quite visible on my face.

Zachycards: well there you have it, that is it for the third chapter. I am very sorry that I had to leave it in yet another cliffhanger, but I promise you that I will try and get part 3 written and posted as soon as I possibly can. As usual, just let me know what you think by leaving me a review. But, please remember that no flaming reviews are allowed under any circumstances at all.


	4. Putting A Shock To Someone's system P3

Hello everyone, and welcome to the fourth chapter of "My Adventures in the Sekirei Dimension". But before we start the fourth chapter, here is the usual important disclaimer. I do not own anything in this anime self insert fanfic story, except for Angel Bluebell, The Sword of Bluebell, and myself. I also do not own Sekirei in any way, any shape, or any form, it does and will always belong to Sakurako Gokurakuin. So, now that the disclaimer has been said, let's move on to the fourth chapter.

Chapter 4: Putting a "Shock" to someone's system (Part 3)

Location: Still at the bottom of the staircase of the Shinto Teito Rail Station

Time: 3:10 p.m and 30 seconds

It had probably been about maybe a second or two, though I'm pretty sure it might've been less then that since I had come out from hiding from behind the pillar, and had somewhat properly introduced myself to Minato, Musubi, and of course to Hibiki and Hikari, that I now knew that now would be probably be as good a time as any to do my best to ensure that me, Minato, and Musubi, all got out of this battle in one piece. So, with that thought in mind, I immediately turned my attention away from Hibiki and Hikari for the moment, and turned to face Musubi. I then somewhat quickly said to her "look, I know you may have a lot of questions as to who I am, and why I have intervened and have used my powers to save you, and the boy you just recently crashed into, but I need the both of you to trust me when I say that I am only here to help and ensure that the two of you are protected".

It was although that I did not get a clear answer from Musubi, that she did in fact seem to understand my intentions, because it was about maybe not even 3 seconds after I had finished my sentence, that she then slowly nodded her head, and then turned towards Minato and somewhat tightly grabbed his hand. But, it was right before Musubi was about to run off with Minato, that I then called out to her and said "Oh, I just want to let both of you know ahead of time that about 30 seconds or less after you leave with him, just be aware that I will be following close behind you from above when I am done with my conversation with these two lightning 'twits' up there"

It was after I had finished my sentence, and Musubi had left with Minato trailing behind her, that I then finally turned my attention back to Hibiki and Hikari. I then said to them both in a tone of voice that had a hint of annoyance clearly audible in it "So, as both of you can clearly see, I am what you would call a sort of 'Protector of Sekireis and Ashikabis', the only difference, is that I only protect those who have 'earned' the right to have them under my watchful eyes, you two have probably figured it out by now that neither of you two have even come even remotely close to deserving such a thing at all" And it was when I had finished saying the last few words of my sentence that I then turned around, lifted my head up to the point where my face was looking up towards the sky, and it was then that I spread my white angel wings wide, and then took off into the sky above, leaving Hibiki and Hikari to fume. But it was when I had gotten up to where I needed to be in the sky and had then gone off in the direction where I knew Musubi and Minato had gone off in, that only one thing was running through my mind at the moment "I wonder, just how much can Minaka really take of me screwing up most of his 'planned events' before he is litterally pushed to the point of losing his mind even more than he already has for making this sick 'game'" I thought to myself as I continued to fly through the sky while still seaching for Musubi and Minato.

It had then probably taken me about another 20 seconds of searching before I finally spotted Musubi running, with Minato trailing behind her. I then followed them, and about after maybe another 2 minutes of following them from above, I then arrived at Minato's apartment.

It was when I was right in front of the apartment that I then stopped flying, and then started to slowly descend down towards the ground. It was when I had lightly touched down on the ground right in front of the steps leading up to the apartment and also right next to where Musubi and Minato were that Musubi then decided to ask me how I was able to control my downward descent so well. I simply responded by saying "It's simple, it just takes a lot of practice" with an all too knowing smirk plastered on my face.

It was when we had gotten into the apartment and had sat down, that I then said that because I would need to be keeping a very close watch on both of them, I would need to spend my time in the apartment with both of them until either my presence with them is no longer needed, or something of equal importance transpires. Minato agreed immediately, and that was due to the fact that he knew that since I could hold my own in a fight against someone such as Numbers 11 and 12, then me protecting the both of them would actually not be such a bad idea. Musubi also agreed with me immediately, but it was the reason why she agreed to having me protect the both of them that would very much benefit me in the many future events to come. The reason why Musubi trusted me the way she did is actually because of the fact that Sekirei Number 08 - Yume, who currently resided within the subconscious psyche of my mind, that actually ended up making me radiate Yume's 'aura' from my body. And it was because of Yume's familiar 'aura' that Musubi recognized that allowed her to trust me the way she did, even though she did not know who Yume was specifically, she recognized her 'aura'. And it was her trust that I knew would soon become a very useful and also very 'lucky to have' option when it would come to confronting the next few enemy Sekireis that would be somewhat tougher for her to handle by herself.

End of Chapter 4

Zachycards: well there you have it, that is it for the fourth chapter. Once again, I am sorry to leave this chapter in yet another cliffhanger. But I promise you that I will try to write and post part 4 as soon as I possibly can. As usual, just let me know what you think by leaving me a review. But, please remember that no flaming reviews are allowed under any circumstances at all.


	5. Putting A Shock To Someone's system P4

Hello everyone, and welcome to the fifth chapter of "My Adventures in the Sekirei Dimension". But before we start the fifth chapter, here is the usual important disclaimer. I do not own anything in this anime self insert fanfic story, except for Angel Bluebell, The Sword of Bluebell, and myself. I also do not own Sekirei in any way, any shape, or any form, it does and will always belong to Sakurako Gokurakuin. So, now that the disclaimer has been said, let's move on to the fifth chapter.

Chapter 5: Putting a "Shock" to someone's system (Part 4)

Location: Still chatting with Musubi and Minato inside Minato's apartment

Time: 3:13 p.m and 25 seconds

It was while I was still talking with Musubi and Minato that I said "Well, I think that because we all just one another so suddenly, I think it would only be fair in my eyes that the three of us properly introduce ourselves. Now though you may have already heard me introduce myself by my original name, which is 'Angel Bluebell' during our encounter with those two lightning users, but I am also referred to sometimes as 'The Angel Of Lightning', but you can call me 'Bluebell' for short if you prefer to"

It was then that both Musubi and Minato introduced themselves to me and then to each other. I was both very happy and relieved when I heard Musubi not mention her "number" yet to Minato.

It was then, later the next day, in the late afternoon, during a walk that the 3 of us had been taking, and I was still transformed as Angel Bluebell, down one of the city streets, so that I could better familiarize myself with the stores and other stuff that the "imenant" happened. It had all started when Minato and I had started to walk ahead of Musubi, because she had spotted something in one of the stores that looked interesting and decided to meet up with us shortly. But, it was while we were walking slowly ahead, and glanced behind us every 10 or so seconds, as we waited for Musubi to come and join us on our walk again, that I heard an all too familiar and also annoying sounding female voice say from ahead of us say when I had glanced back behind me for about a second "You two are the ones that made off with that Sekirei yesterday!" And sure enough, when I had looked forward, I was not at all surprised to see Hibiki and Hikari standing probably not even more than 10 feet away from where the both of us had stopped almost mid-step. And while Hibiki was the only one who was pointing at us, both Hibiki and Hikari had looks of what I could only describe as "a look of absolute anger, and also possible pent up irritation as well"

But, it was before Minato could respond to Hibiki's "absolutely rude statement" that I had actually stepped in front of him and said to Hibiki and Hikari in serious and also very irritated sounding tone of voice "You two again, okay, it was during our first encounter that I was actually merciful when it came to not relaying a 'warning' to the two of you, but seeing as how you two are about to 'try and beat us into submission', I guess I don't have a choice now, so, I will ask you both nicelly just this one time, either completely refrain from attempting to get Musubi away from Minato, or you can keep trying and end up figuring out the hard way that our first encounter will pale in comparison to this one and the ones that will follow"

It was when I had finished my sentence though that I then heard Musubi's voice coming from behind me and Minato. But it was before Hibiki or anyone else could even react to Musubi's sudden arrival, that I then immedietely spun quickly around to where Musubi was running towards me and Minato and actually yelled somewhat loudly to her "Musubi, stop right where you are, don't even begin to ask me why, just do as I say!"

And of course, thanks to my quick thinking, Musubi immedietely stopped running, and then waited until I told her to move again. It was after that had happened that I then turned my attention back to Hibiki and Hikari, and to my horror, irritation, and also possible misfortune, Hibiki was once again about ready to fire another lightning bolt at Musubi. But, it was when I then remembered about a part of this scene that had involved an alleyway somewhere down the street behind me that I then knew how I was going to 'temporarily get Numbers 11 and 12 out of our hair for at least a little bit of the 1st stage'. I then turned to Minato, and told him to go and try and get Musubi to the nearest alleyway he could find, I did inform him that because Musubi looked like she was 'somewhat out of breath at the moment' that he would need to carry her their as best as he possibly could. I also told Minato before he went towards Musubi to try and get the both of them to the nearest alleyway that I would hold the two "lightning brats" off for as long as I possibly could before I would end up following them into the alley.

It wad after Minato had literally sprinted towards Musubi to try and get her to the alley, that I then noticed a very familiar red flush that was covering most of Musubi's face. "Well, 'red flush' to confirm Musubi is 'reacting' to Minato, check" I said to myself smugly, since I knew all too well that a "winging" was soon about to happen.

To Be Continued...

Zachycards: well, stay tuned for the next chapter, and as always, no flaming reviews are allowed under any circumstances. ttfn.


	6. Putting A Shock To Someone's system P5

Hello everyone, and welcome to the sixth chapter of "My Adventures in the Sekirei Dimension". But before we start the sixth chapter, here is the usual important disclaimer. I do not own anything in this anime self insert fanfic story, except for Angel Bluebell, The Sword of Bluebell, and myself. I also do not own Sekirei in any way, any shape, or any form, it does and will always belong to Sakurako Gokurakuin. So, now that the disclaimer has been said, let's move on to the sixth chapter.

Chapter 6: Putting a "Shock" to someone's system (Part 5)

Location: Still on the street near the alleyway

Time: 11:45 am and 30 seconds

It was after Minato had gone down the block with Musubi in his arms that I too then began to quickly run down the block and then quickly turned left into the same alleyway. But unfortunately, to my displeasure, Hibiki and Hikari had bolted after me, but thankfully, I was able to slow them down slightly using my "Saint Bluebell Lightning Sword Slash" to strike the ground in front of them so as to slightly delay them from entering the alleyway. "Damn it, they're getting away, we gotta cut them off Hikari!" Hibiki said as they split up in an attempt to try and cut us off if we tried to escape.

Meanwhile, in the alleyway, Minato, Musubi, and I were against one of the walls, Minato and Musubi were trying to catch their breath, while I was keeping an eye out for Hibiki and Hikari. It was right before Hibiki and Hikari showed up that Musubi ended up explaining to Minato about how she seemed to be "burning up" and that her body "felt like it was on fire". And it was about maybe a second or two after Musubi had said that I then heard Hibiki's familiar voice say "are we interrupting something?" And sure enough, on each end of the alleyway, were Hibiki and Hikari. I now knew that now was basically the best time to tell Musubi what needed to be done. I then turned my attention to Musubi and said "Musubi, if you really are 'reacting' to Minato this much, then I suggest you should do what needs to be done" In a somewhat serious sounding and also very kind sounding tone of voice. And it was then that I could "rest easy", at least for now anyways, because it was just then that Musubi nodded, turned to face Minato, and then proceeded to be "winged" by Minato. And although Hibiki and Hikari tried to stop the inevitable "winging" I just stood there with a smirk on my face and said "Those two don't seem to realize that no matter what they try to do now to stop this 'winging' from happening, they just need to accept the fact that they failed".

It was then that a bright pink light suddenly began to shine throughout the alleyway. I then looked back to where Musubi and Minato were, and I was happy to see "wings" protruding out of Musubi's back. "Well, that's one 'winging' down, another five more still to come" I said with a sigh. It was then that I turned my attention back to the current situation, and at the moment, I noticed that Hibiki had Minato in her grasp and she looked like she was getting ready to shock him senseless. It was before Hibiki was about to shock Minato that Musubi stood up from her position on the ground and ended up telling her to leave Minato alone.

It was then that I realized that now would be an ideal opportunity to see if I could "team up" with Musubi, just to see how well I could really handle myself in a battle with someone fighting with me as a partner. And so, with that ideal thought in mind, I immediately turned my attention to Musubi and asked "Musubi, although I can understand that you really want to fight both of them by yourself, would it be alright if you let me help you out in this battle? I mean I only see it fair to 'make the sides of this fight a bit more even' if you know what I mean, so Musubi, would you like my help?" It was about a split second after I had said my somewhat long offer that I heard Musubi say "Sure, I could use the help, now, let's teach these two about teamwork" as she turned towards Hibiki and started to quickly run towards her. "I couldn't agree with you any less Musubi, time to show these two 'lightning twits' what true teamwork can really do" I said as I turned to face a somewhat frightened Hikari, and then, while I was running towards her, I used a phrase that was originally used by Sekirei Number 105 - Benitsubasa, by saying "See, this is what happens to people who piss me off!" and then I followed up with another sentence when I was a few feet from her face by saying "They end up getting just what they deserve, and that of course, is whatever "Fate" wants it to be" And it was once I had finished saying my previous sentence to Hikari that I then said "Now, unless you and your 'Sis' want to endure more anguish, then I really do suggest that the both of you leave the area, now!" And sure enough, about maybe a split second after that had been said to her, both of them immediately left the area in a hurry.

End of Chapter 6

Faith H. Hopell: Again I am so sorry for ending this chapter so early and having it be so short, but I promise to have the next part up as soon as I possibly can. As usual, feel free to leave me a review, but as usual there is no flaming allowed under any circumstances at all.


End file.
